


Sweets For My Sweet

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft-centred New Year’s Day fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sweet Nothings".

To Andy, Elijah was like a bag of Bertie Bassett’s finest liquorice allsorts; all bright colours, ranging from banana yellow and muted orange, to hot pink and neon blue – though with a dark, more melancholic streak – and a variety of textures which, if devoured to excess, would lead to certain undesirable consequences. But he was also like a sherbet fountain, all sharp effervescence and tanginess, leaving behind a refreshing coarseness on the palate.  
  
To Elijah, Andy was like the finest European chocolate caramel, melting like creamy heaven in his mouth and filling it with warm, rich flavours at once bitter and sweet, viscous and liquid. But he was also like the sweetest, pink English seaside mint rock candy – so filling and satisfying between his lips and so comforting to suck and wrap his tongue around. All too often Elijah didn’t know when to stop, but always the familiar taste satisfied his cravings.  
  
And as the song says: love is the sweetest thing...

                                                                                                                                  _~~End~~_


End file.
